Killer
by blurryfxce
Summary: Foxy era un casanova hasta los 16 años, como era costumbre tenia una chica nueva en su cama cada que quería pero eso cambiara cuando el se enamore .- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me digas te amo? -.Le pregunte mirándolo. - Debo decirte algo antes que nada. Antes que yo te diga 'me gustas', tu estarás a mis pies diciéndome 'Te amo' -. Me contesto. Advertencia: Fonnie, lemon futuro y lenguaje vulgar.
1. Capitulo 1: La apuesta

Killer

Capitulo 01

Yo era nuevo en la escuela, empecé a tener interés por mi futuro. Pero claro siempre pensé que era mejor dedicarme a la música. Yo era muy atractivo, no es por ser presumido pero siempre me han seguido muchos las chicas y los chicos. En general yo soy bisexual, nunca me he enamorado de una persona hasta el punto de decirle 'Te amo'. Si he salido con varias chicas y chicos antes y se podía decir que hasta el punto de acostarme con ellos. Pero no era nada más que un calentón y escapaba de ellos. No quería una relación muy seria con una persona hasta que de verdad me enamorada de alguien cosa que no estoy seguro que llegue a pasar. Jamás.

\- Me voy a la escuela -. Le grite a mi mamá desde el primer piso. Mi mamá era una mujer joven con cabello color rojo y ojos color verde. Se podía decir que era como mi hermana mayor, estaba vestida con una playera de tirantes no traía brasier cosa que ya era común de ella y un short color verde.

\- Si mi amor que te vaya bien -. Me dijo muy cursi con su típico tono de voz.

Tome mi mochila y salí de la casa. La escuela no estaba tan lejos como era común, estaba a 5 minutos pero como soy nuevo no debo llamar la atención cosa que no es muy común de mí.

Entre a mi escuela y automáticamente empezaron los susurros y murmullos una que otra cosa que distinguí era 'Es muy guapo' y uno que otra chica atrevida que decía 'Tiene que estar en mi cama' Se mordían los labios y me seguían con la mirada. ¿Ven? Para mí era imposible no llamar la atención.

Llegue a lo que se suponen que son los baños y me mire al espejo. Demonios sí que era guapo. Tengo el cabello color rojo y los ojos color miel, herencia de mi padre. ¿Donde está actualmente? No tengo la menor idea. Solo sé que era un hombre de ojos color miel y cabello color negro, alto y con buen cuerpo según mi madre.

Salí del baño con intención de dirigirme a mi clase. Me toco en el salón 3-C, tenía que darme prisa si no quería tener recado en mi primera clase.

Entre a la clase y me encontré con una maestra con cabello color marrón y ojos cafés era muy guapa a mi parecer, pero era mayor que yo por más de 10 años en otras palabras IMPOSIBLE.

En mi clase habían chicas muy guapas, eso ni quien lo negara. Pero primero las tenía que conocer y llevarme bien con ellas. Después vendría lo mejor de todo. También habían chicos bastante tierno y adorables pero ninguno que llamara la atención.

\- Bueno clase, el es su nuevo compañero de clases. Preséntate por favor -. Me dijo la maestra.

\- Gracias, maestra -. Dije guiñándole un ojo, vi que se sonrojo cosa que hizo que sonriera. - Mi nombre nunca me ha gustado por esa razón quiero que me digan 'Foxy', tengo 16 años y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

Sonreí de manera que mostraba todos mis dientes haciendo suspirar a mis compañeras.

\- Escoge un asiento 'Foxy' -. Me dijo la maestra.

Mire al salón de clases en busca de un lugar para sentarme.

Habían 3 asientos disponibles. Uno al lado de una chica de cabello color azul y ojos verdes, tenía muy buen cuerpo a mi parecer, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y era muy atractiva. Cuando me miro viendo el asiento junto a ella me miro con cara de Ni se te ocurra. Ahora no me apetecía sentarme junto a ella.

El otro asiento disponible era alado de una chica de cabello color blanco con las puntas color rosa, se notaba que ella era de las que apenas les decías 'Hola' y ya te llevaba a la cama cosa que no me gusto para nada, me llamaba la atención tal vez en un futuro pero no así de fácil.

El último era a lado de una chica rubia de ojos azules de muy buen cuerpo y bonita ropa, sinceramente de ella me gusto su sonrisa. Junto a ella me sentaría. Sería un buen partido.

Cuando me iba aproximando junto a la rubia la puerta se abrió de repente, entro un chico con cabello color morado y ojos rojos ¿eso era posible? No pero diablos sí que era guapo. Me miro y rodo los ojos, después dirigió su mirada a la maestra.

\- Lo lamento, mi reloj no funciono ¿puedo pasar? -. Le pregunto.

\- ¿De nuevo Bruno? Esta es la decima ves que pasa en el mes -. Dijo suspirando -. Pasa.

Antes de que yo pudiera continuar mi caminar junto a la chica rubia él se me adelanto el paso y se sentó junto a la chica de cabello azul, chocaron los puños como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Ahora entiendo de quien era él lugar. Me llamo la atención el no me había dicho nada ni nada. Era el primero que me ignoraba y me rodaba los ojos.

Como la linda chica rubia se sentaba 3 asientos detrás tuve oportunidad de caminar junto a él.

\- Bianca -. Le dijo a la peli azul -. Hoy de verdad casi me duermo todo el día.

\- Eso te pasa por idiota -. Le respondió -. Mentira, sabes que te quiero.

\- Que bonito amor me demuestras -. Le dijo sonriendo.

Junto a Bruno estaba sentado un chico con cabello color café y los ojos eran iguales de café que su cabello.

\- ¿Me darías tu lugar por favor? -. Le pregunte mirándolo y sonriéndole.

\- No, hay muchos junto a varias chicas muy bonitas por ejemplo junto a Marie -. Señalo a la chica de cabello blanco y rosa -. O tal vez con Cristy -. Dirijo su mirada embobada a la peli rubia.

\- Ni se te ocurra baboso -. Le contesto la Cristy -. Y ya te he dicho que no me llames Cristy, para ti soy Cristina.

No yo no quería sentarme con ninguna mujer por el momento, solo quería sentarme junto a Bruno y hablar con el por alguna razón solo junto a él.

\- No solo por hoy ¿vale? Siéntate junto a Marie -. Le dijo.

El peli café acepto a regañadientes. Se sentó junto a la peliblanca por el resto de la clase.

\- Hola, tal vez no has escuchado mi nombre pero soy Foxy -. Le dijo mirando su rostro y sus ojos de Bruno.

\- ¿Me hablas a mi? -. Le pregunto riéndose un poco.

\- Si, ¿A qué otro peli morado tan mono vez por estos rumbos? -. Le pregunto mirándole.

\- Tenias razón Bianca, te debo el almuerzo -. Le dijo atacado de carcajadas a su amiga Bianca.

\- ¿Lo ves? Es un casa nova sin sentido -. Le contesto Bianca mirando a Bruno.

Me saco mucho de onda la razón de que estuvieran hablando de mí. De cierto modo me alegraba pero a la vez me aterraba. No quería que Bruno me odiara al momento de verle.

\- Escucha pelirrojo teñido, mi amiga Bianca me aposto el almuerzo a que tu venias a coquetear con uno de los dos. Sabemos que eres, y te diré algo. No somos presa fácil.

O diablos, si que tenía que hacer que ese peli morado le dijera 'Te amo'.

\- Muy bien, pero no me gusta tu nombre Bruno y por esa razón te lo cambiare -. Dije rodeándolo por el cuello a Bruno.

\- Si acerca de eso -. Le contesto quitando mi brazo de su cuello -. Me gusta bastante mi nombre y nadie de la noche a la mañana va a venir a quitármelo -. Dicho esto sonrió dándole la espalda.

\- No me importa, desde ahora te llamare Bonnie -. Le dije sonriéndole -. Creo que te queda muy bien _conejito_

Bonnie se molesto de cierto modo pero no hizo un drama.

La clase de la maestra guapa había pasado volando, tuve todo el tiempo rodeado por el cuello a Bonnie cosa que solo me agradaba más y más.

Cuando la clase termino una chica rubia con ojos rosas se nos acerco.

\- Emm... ¿Bruno? -. Pregunto con la cabeza agachada sujetando fuertemente un papel que solo hacia el sonido de literal un papel siendo arrugado.

\- ¡CHARLOTE! -. Gritaron Bonnie y Bianca. Bonnie salto a abrazar a la chica rubia cosa que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera. Y vaya que me dolió el golpe.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigues sin entender el problema de Física? -. Pregunto Bonnie mirándola.

\- No es eso -. Le dijo.

\- ¿Que tienes en la mano Charley? -. Le pregunto Bianca.

\- Esto es una invitación para un restaurante que están abriendo por la colonia de mi casa -. Le dijo entregándole el papel.

\- ¿Buscan nuevos talentos jóvenes? -. Pregunto Bonnie. - ¿Me estas invitando a formar parte de una banda?

Charlotte solo asintió.

\- Bueno no solo a ti, ya le dije también a Freddy el quedaría en tocar el bajo y tú la guitarra eléctrica, como se que tanto te gusta -. Le dijo sonriéndole.

\- Lo único que nos haría falta es una persona que toque la batería -. Le dijo Bonnie mirando a Charlotte la cual solo alzo los brazos dándole a conocer que ella no conocía a nadie que la tocara. - Y Bianca no puede tocar ese instrumento.

\- Pero puede aprender -. Dijo Charlotte.

Bianca solo los miro con sus grandes ojos verdes y después empezó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente.

\- Olvídalo Bruno, mamá me castigo sin salir de casa por la noche por 2 meses por tu culpa.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Solo le puse un ratón en la comida a tu hermano menor -. Dijo riendo.

Bianca le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

\- Vale ya dije que lo siento -. Dijo rascándose la nuca.

Esperen... Esa era mi oportunidad perfecta para que Bruno esté más cerca de mí y aún mejor ¡Sin Bianca!

\- Chica, yo soy muy buen baterista -. Le dije a la rubia.

\- ¿Lo conoces Bruno? -. Le pregunto un poco confundida -. Espera... ¿Me llamaste Chica?

\- Si, creo que te queda mejor que ese nombre de Charlotte, por esa razón te diré así de ahora en adelante.

\- Bueno... ¿Sabes tocar la batería? -. Me pregunto

\- ¡Claro que se! -. Le dije colocando mi codo en el hombro de Bonnie.

\- Ah no, si este sujeto toca con nosotros búscate a otro guitarrista ¡Me está llamando Bonnie desde la mañana! -. Le grito a Chica un poco histérico.

\- Por favor Bonnie, digo Bruno -. Le contesto Chica -. Sabes que mi sueño siempre ha sido cantar y esta es una oportunidad perfecta para que me conozcan.

Chica lo miro con los ojos suplicantes y después de varias suplicas mas por parte de la rubia Bonnie acepto.

\- Muchas gracias chicos, hoy es la primera función -. Dijo entregándonos un pequeño papelito -. Esta es la dirección del lugar donde van a estar, es una pizzería, es famosa por que es el mejor lugar donde venden pizza en toda la colonia.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación dejándonos solos a Bonnie, Bianca y a mí.

Bonnie doblo el papelito y lo guardo en su cartera de su bolsillo izquierdo.

\- Bien, ¿Que quiere la princesa Bianca? -. Le dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando a la peli azul.

\- ¡Que mi caballito Bruno me lleve cargando por la espalda hasta la cafetería y me compre un pastel de zarzamora azul! -. Le dijo con los ojos brillos.

\- Bien, yo perdí la apuesta creo que es justo -. Dijo hincándose solo de una rodilla y poniéndose de espaldas dándole a entender a Bianca que se podía subir.

Ella automáticamente se subió en el, para mi gusto ella era muy atrevida pero eso no me importaba en lo más minino, otra cosa que note es que podía verle las vargas a la muy atrevida ¿A quién se le ocurre que se monte en una persona usando una falda esponjada color azul con negro? Solo a ella.

Me gusto mucho la forma de vestir de Bianca su cabello tenía un fleco de lado que le cubría uno de sus ojos, como ya había mencionado antes tenía el cabello azul. Traía una sudadera muy larga de las mangas color azul y tenía un estampado negro que decía 'No música, no life' su falda era tipo escocesa con volumen azul y negra y traía medias color negro con convers color azul. En las muñecas tenia pulseras con picos.

Tenía buen gusto de vestir tenía que admitirlo. Pero no me agradaba que fuera la mejor amiga de Bonnie

Llegue a la dirección que Chica nos había dado. Pensé que era el primero en llegar al lugar, empecé a investigar.

Escuche el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica en el sótano por esa razón baje a buscar que era lo que se escuchaba. Note una silueta con una guitarra eléctrica. Me escondí detrás de una bocina dándole la espalda a la silueta para poder escucharla mejor. El que tocaba la guitarra sí que sabía tocarla, vaya que tenía talento.

Salí para buscar a la persona que tocaba cuando me di cuenta que era... era ¡Bonnie!

Estaba vestido con una blusa morada que llevaba como estampado 'Rock Life' y unos jeans de mezclilla.

\- Bonnie eres muy bueno en estas cosas de la guitarra -. Le dije mirándolo. Más no me respondió.

Estaba muy entretenido mirando y afinando su guitarra eso me dolió de cierto modo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tocando la guitarra? -. Le pregunte.

\- No mucho, más o menos 3 años -. Me dijo secamente.

No me rendí tenia que platicar con él sí o sí.

\- ¿Sabes que canción va a cantar Chica? -.

\- No -. Me contesto -. Pero lo único que sé es que realmente la escribió ella.

Señalo una libreta un tanto gorda tenía muchos recortes y imágenes en la porta estaba forrada con recortes de canciones famosas y una gigantesca 'C' color amarillo con diamantina.

\- Wow -. Le conteste.

Chica entro a la recamara donde Bonnie y yo estábamos.

\- Hola chicos, disculpen ¿No han visto mi libreta? -. Nos pregunto un tanto preocupada, Bonnie solo le señalo donde se encontraba la libreta y suspiro aliviada. - Aprovecho que los veo para decirles que en 5 minutos llegan las personas que nos van a entrevistar para formar la banda son representantes que buscan a quien patrocinar.

Eso solo me puso más nervioso, nunca habíamos ensayado y ya estaban por venir las personas que nos iban a representar. ¿Cuál era mi parte? ¡No lo sabía!

\- Foxy aquí están las notas que debes tocar, espero que te las aprendas no son nadas complicadas -. Me dijo Chica sonriendo.

Las leí un poco de cierto modo, no eran difíciles, tal vez y con algo de suerte pueda aprendérmelas.

A los pocos minutos llegaron los 'buscadores de talentos' yo simplemente suspire y dije que yo podía.

Chica nos presento. Conforme a ella decía nuestros nombres íbamos a salir ese era el plan. Había un chico de cabello color marrón y ojos azules, muy alto y apuesto, tenía el cuerpo delgado. Supuse que ese era Freddy.

Estaba platicando muy animadamente con Bonnie cosa que me llamo la atención. Después de eso se abrazaron y se dijeron a 'Suerte'.

Primero salió Freddy con el bajo, después Bonnie con la guitarra eléctrica y por ultimo yo con la batería.

La música empezó con un sonido del bajo de Freddy y de Bonnie a la vez, era muy rockero y fuerte.

Pero después empezaba yo, no les perdí el ritmo para nada. Parecía como si hubiésemos practicado todos los días antes de ese.

Chica empezó a cantar, de verdad cantaba bonito y su canción era muy buena, exageradamente buena.

**Mi corazón va a morir, y mis propias dudas serán las detonantes**

**"¡Ayuda!" Te dije**

**"¡Confía en mí!" sacudido por la voz que se desliza a través de tus labios**

**¿Debemos rezar por un milagro?**

**Pero las tragedias tienen movimientos interminables**

**Gritos, dolor, ira, malicia**

**La Adivina de Sangre elegida**

**No quiero llorar, no quiero verte nunca más**

**Nuestro amor ardiente se cortó**

**Ven a verme, tengo ganas de llorar, voy en tu búsqueda**

**Nadie puede detenerte**

**¿Es esto el futuro? ¿O es un sueño? ¿Dónde está la respuesta?**

**Esta es la puerta que pone a prueba el presente**

**¿Debería romperla? ¿O abrirla? ¿Qué debo hacer?**

En esa parte Bonnie hizo un solo muy bueno, a mi parecer.

**Atravesado por las palabras, y la pena innecesaria llega demasiado tarde**

**"¡Dime!" Me dijiste**

**"¡Llévame lejos!" A pesar de que no tenía la suficiente determinación**

**¿Deberíamos unirnos con la razón?**

**Pero tú huiste por miedo**

**Mientras te perdono te abrazo**

**Odio, rencor, impaciencia, intenciones asesinas**

**Sincronízalos, Adivina de Sangre**

**No quiero tocarte, hace frío pero no quiero volver a verte**

**Tu existencia que estremece y busca otra salida**

**Ven a verme, quiero sentirte, te lo pido**

**Nadie puede ponerse en tu camino**

**¿Deseo para el futuro? ¿Un sueño irrealizable? ¿Donde está la respuesta?**

**La puerta que pone a prueba los deseos**

**¿Y si la rompo? ¿Y si la abro? Cielo perdido...**

En esa parte le toco a Freddy y después le continúo Bonnie

**Quiero quedarme, Forastera de Sangre elegida**

**¡Desaparece, signo de traición!**

**Pero quiero vivir, sincronízalos, Alienígena de Sangre**

**No puedo volver, descansa en paz**

**No quiero llorar, no quiero verte nunca más**

**Nuestro amor ardiente se cortó**

**Ven a verme, tengo ganas de llorar, voy en tu búsqueda**

**Nadie puede detenerte**

**¿Es esto el futuro? ¿O es un sueño? ¿Dónde está la respuesta?**

**Esta es la puerta que pone a prueba el presente**

**¿Debería romperla? ¿O abrirla? Adivina de Sangre...**

Y así finalizo nuestra canción con un final por parte de Bonnie muy bueno, sigo insistiendo.

Los representantes nos aplaudieron y le dijeron a Chica que la llamarían dentro de pronto.

Ella solo corrió a abrazarnos y empezó a llorar de alegría.

\- Lo sabía, sabía que lo lograríamos -. Nos dijo.

Después de eso, Freddy se ofreció a llevar a casa a Chica cosa que ella no se negó para nada.

Y nos quedamos solos Bonnie y yo.

\- Conozco tus intenciones estúpido zorro -. Me dijo fríamente.

\- ¿Qué? -. Le pregunte un poco desorientado.

\- Lo que todo Casanova quiere -. Me contesto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me digas te amo? -. Le pregunte mirándolo.

\- Debo decirte algo antes que nada -.

\- ¿Qué? -.

\- Antes que yo te diga te amo, tu estarás a mis pies diciéndome 'Te amo' -. Me contesto.

Yo solo sonreí tontamente.

\- ¿Es una apuesta entonces? -.

\- Tenlo por seguro zorro -. Dijo para salir de ese lugar


	2. Capitulo 2: Trabajando

Capitulo 2: Trabajos

Últimamente he estado más tiempo con Bonnie de lo que creí que llegaría a estar.

Me alegra de sobremanera el saber que he estado más tiempo con el que Bianca, estoy seguro que parece un juguete. ¡Ah! De esa manera podre llamara 'Toy Bonnie'.

Mire a Bianca la cual se sentaba a lado de Bonnie, estaba seguro que ese apodo le quedaba a la perfección. Más tenía que buscar la manera perfecta de decirle su nuevo apodo. Pero de cierta manera me gustaba más el apodo de 'BonBon'

\- ¡¿Que tanto me estás viendo?! -. Dijo gritando de manera un poco alterada.

\- No nada, pequeña BonBon -. Cuando le dije de esa manera, se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Pero desvió la mirada. A lo que simplemente Bonnie dio un suspiro y rodo los ojos.

\- Foxy, deja de molestarla -. Me dijo un poco molesto.

\- Vale -. Le dije un poco triste.

Antes de que empezara la clase, Bonnie se la paso hablando con BonBon. ¿De qué? No sé. Pero me molesta. Gracias a Dios la maestra entro justo cuando Bonnie se quedaba más emocionado con la plática.

A nuestro lado paso un chico tenía el cabello gris y los ojos grises. Era joven y al parecer unos rumores que decían por ahí, habían secuestrado a su hermano menor pero debido a que no pago lo que debían, lo habían matado. Le gusta mucho delinearse abajo de los ojos cosa que hace que parezca que tenía unas pocas lágrimas. Suele vestirse de pantalones color negro y blusas de rayas blancas y negras de manga larga. Cosa que hacía parecerse a un muñeco.

\- He Bonnie -. Dije llamando la atención del peli morado.- ¿Sabes quién es él?

\- Buenos días -. Dijo la maestra entrando a nuestra clase.

Bonnie no me contesto, se limito a tomar asiento a lado de BonBon.

\- Bueno, hoy les he preparado un proyecto que valdrá el 50% de la calificación del bimestre -. Dijo mirándonos con un tanto de malicia.

\- Buenos días profesor. Siento llegar tarde, se me retraso el reloj -. Dijo la pequeña Chica entrando al salón de clases.

Hace aproximadamente me volví su amigo. Y ella se convirtió en una persona muy importante.

Tenía su corto cabello hasta los hombros. Y sus ojos eran de un color fuisha muy bonito. Era muy agradable estar con ella, sentía que me conocía perfectamente, ha tan poco tiempo de conocernos.

\- Esta bien, Charlotte -. Dijo la maestra -. Tomo asiento a lado de Foxy.

\- Claro -.

Al sentarse a mi lado, me miro y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa me saludo con su mano.

\- Bien como les decía, tendrán un proyecto que valdrá el 50% de su calificación. El trabajo es en equipo y consta en hacer una investigación con una historia que les llame la atención. Y tendrán que exponerla en clases -. Dijo mirándonos. – Obviamente yo escogeré los equipos. Serán de 3 integrantes.

Tomo sus listas y tardo un poco en escoger los equipos. Yo tenía ilusiones de que me tocara con Bonnie, pero al mismo tiempo quería platicar con ese chico extraño que se sentaba hasta el final del salón.

\- El equipo número uno está conformado por Bruno, Freddy y Frederick -. Dicho esto BonBon se empezó a reír como desquiciada. Y algunos murmullos empezaron por el salón. Le pediría a Chica que me explicara mas tarde.

\- Bianca ¿Te quieres callar? -. Dijo Bonnie un tanto sonrojado. Más Toy Bonnie solo seguía riéndose como loca -. BonBon ¡Cállate de una vez!

Dicho esto BonBon se sonrojo y solo miro a Bonnie con cara de querer asesinarlo. Creo que les va a divertir esto de los apodos.

\- ¿Y si no quiero?... -. Hizo una pequeña pausa -. ¿Bonnie? -. Dijo mirándolo con malicia.

\- BonBon… Digo Bianca -. Dijo la maestra -. Tu equipo es con Marie y Cristina.

\- ¡Ja! Te toco con Mangle y ToyChica -. Dijo Bonnie sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo nos llamaste? -. Gritaron a la vez, la peli rosa y la rubia.

Al parecer alguien se ha estado robando mis ideas de apodos. Pero bueno, no me desagradan para nada. Habían dos cosas una buena y una mala. No iba a trabar con Bonnie lo cual era muy malo y la buena es que tampoco con BonBon

\- Como escucharon y ahora les diré así -. Dijo sonriendo con felicidad.

\- Bien ¿Puedo continuar? -. Dijo la maestra -. El último equipo es Foxy con Charlotte y Patrick.

¿Con que ese era el nombre del chico? Era un nombre muy bonito.

\- El trabajo lo quiero para pasado mañana -. Dijo mirándonos.

El resto de las clases habían pasado volando y habíamos acordado de ir a la casa de Chica, para hacer el proyecto, quería aprovechar para hablar un poco con 'Puppet' creo que ese nombre le queda mejor a pesar de que el nombre de Patrick me gusta mucho.

\- Pase, mis padres no se encuentran pero de todos modos en un lugar muy cómodo -. Nos dijo Chica.

\- Gracias -. Le dije sonriendo.

\- E-espero no m-molestar m-mucho -. Dijo Puppet.

Lo mire unos segundos con un poco de detenimiento. Cosa que creo que el noto puesto que desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado.

Chica nos llevo a su recamara, tenía muchos posters de bandas de músicos muy famosos, encima de su cama tenía una foto un tanto grande con BonBon abrazándola, Bonnie sonriendo y Freddy desviando la mirada de la cámara.

Sonreí un poco al ver a Bonnie, sonrisa que automáticamente borre.

\- Chica ¿Sabes por qué los del salón trataron a Bonnie así cuando dijeron que iba a estar en un equipo Freddy y la copia barata de Freddy? -. Le dije un poco confundido. Chica dejo de buscar los materiales por un segundo y me miro.

\- No es un tema que me agrade mucho -. Me dijo un poco deprimida.

\- ¿Por qué? -.

\- ¿Has visto la película de Vaselina? -. Me pregunto.

\- Si ¿por qué? -.

\- Bien, ellos se enamoraron un tiempo. Anduvieron y cuando cortaron no se hablaron por un tiempo, solo para cualquier cosa relacionado con la escuela o música. Por eso estaban hablando cuando hicimos la presentación -. Dijo un poco deprimida.

Okey, definitivamente no quería ni imaginar a Bonnie con Freddy. Me deprimía pero de alguna manera, no me importaba.

\- Patrick. Bueno, Puppet ¿Puedo llamarte de esa manera cierto? -. Puppet me miro con bastante sorpresa -. Es que me acomodo más -. A lo que Puppet simplemente me asintió un poco sonrojado.

\- Puppet. Me presento mi nombre es Charlotte, pero el joven aquí presente me llama 'Chica' -. Dijo señalándome -. Espero llevarnos bien.

\- Ha, claro -. Puppet sonrío, y creo que me hizo sonrojar.

Bien, tenemos que empezar a investigar.

\- Chica ¿Me prestarías tu computadora para empezar a investigar? -. Dije mirándola.

\- Claro, es la que está en la mesa -. Me dijo señalando su mesa y una computadora amarilla.

Empezamos a investigar y encontramos una que nos llamo la atención, era acerca de una pizzería muy vieja de los años 80's y inicios de los 90's. Eran de unos secuestros de unos chicos dentro de una pizzería. Y se me hizo muy interesante el tema.

Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Chica y a Puppet.

.

.

.

Terminamos muy temprano el trabajo. Al divertirnos el tiempo se nos pasa volando. Espero que por fin tenga una pequeña oportunidad para hablar con Puppet. Chica estaba en su cama escribiendo posiblemente una canción nueva y Puppet estaba en el suelo viendo su celular.

\- Hey, Puppet ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -. Le dije. Me miro muy tímidamente.

\- C-claro -. Me contesto. Me senté a su lado.

\- He tenido duda desde la mañana -. Mire sus ojos grises -. ¿Qué paso con tu hermano?

Chica se golpeo con la mano su frente y me miro dándome señas de que no debía preguntar eso. Pero oye, soy nuevo y quiero saber acerca de las personas que están en mi clase.

\- N-no hay problema Chica -. Le dijo Puppet -. Tenía que decírselo a alguien de todos modos -. Mira, fue hace mucho tiempo. Mi hermano salió de la casa para jugar con sus amigos y no regresaba. Como a las 4 horas no llego un mensaje diciendo que teníamos que pagar 1 millón de pesos si queríamos verlo de nuevo. Mis padres no juntaron el dinero suficiente, y lo asesinaron ¿De qué forma? No sé, solo sé que nos enviaron de vuelta una parte de él mis padres nunca me dejaron verla.

Me miro con los ojos llorosos. Y se fue al baño.

Chica comenzó a escribir en su libreta y como la hora llamo la atención de Puppet.

\- Hey, Puppet. -. Le entrego su libreta -. Escribí una canción un tanto corta de la historia de tu hermano, espero que no te moleste.

Puppet empezó a leer la canción y de cierto modo se alegró.

\- Para nada Chica, es más esta preciosa -. Le dijo -. ¿Puedo cantarla?

\- Claro es tu canción después de todo -. Chica le contesto sonriéndole. Puppet se puso de pie y empezó a cantar pedacitos de la canción.

\- **No durare mucho más tiempo...Antes de convertirme en una marioneta -. **Dijo cantando -. **Hace tanto tiempo...Desde que vi por última vez. He perdido con ese monstruo. El hombre detrás del asesinato **-. Siguió cantando, tenía una voz preciosa para faltar -. **Tus pequeños dulces ojos, tu pequeña sonrisa****. ****Es todo lo que recuerdo.****Esos recuerdos borrosos hacen líos mi humor.****La justificación me está matando. Pero matar no está justificado.**

Chica y yo le aplaudimos y se volvió a sentar. Nos la pasamos la tarde cantando y platicando.

.

.

.

Llegue al siguiente día y entre al salón. Solo habían llegado Bonnie y Puppet.

Puppet se lleno de ilusión de que me sentara junto con él, quiero creer. Pero preferí a Bonnie, me senté a su lado.

\- Buenos días conejito -. Le dije susurrándole al oído

\- Hola -. Me dijo secamente -. Creí que te sentarías con Patrick o debería decir 'Puppet'.

\- ¿Eh? -. Me desconcerté de cierta manera -. ¿Tu como sabes de él?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que no me entere cuando toda la tarde anterior estuviste con él cantando y bailando? -. Me dijo un poco enojado.

\- Sigo sin entender -. Le conteste.

\- Chica ha subido un video de Puppet cantando, y tú estabas muy animado viendolo -. Me contesto

Algo en mi mente hizo 'click' y de repente entendí.

\- Awww, mi Bonnie esta celoso -. Le dije tocándole el cachete.

\- ¿He? No ni madres -. Me contesto

\- Jajaja, se que te mueres por mi -. Le dije seductoramente.

\- Sigue soñando estúpido -. Tome mis cosas dispuesto a sentarme a lado de Puppet solo por esta clase.

\- Que no se te olvide -. Le dije muy cerca del oído -. Me debes decir te amo.

Y me senté junto a Puppet dejando a Bonnie muy desconcertado.

\- Hola -. Le dije muy energético

\- Hola -. Me contesto sonriendo.

Bonnie se puso de pie y llego hasta mi lugar, me jalo y me saco del salón.

\- Hey -. Le dije -. ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- Tú cállate -. Me aventó a una esquina -. Que no se te olvide que tú vas a caer a mis pies.

Dicho esto me callo, no con un golpe. Si no con algo más suave y más dulce. Con sus labios. 

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Que onda mis chocolectores?

He me por fin actualizando xD Son las 12:02 am aqui en México T^T Mañana tengo escuela xD Pero me vale

Bueno, en este capitulo tiene mas acerca de Puppet y su historia, espero no haberlos molestado por que Puppet formara parte muy importante en esta historia xD

Si es hombre _'¿El mundo necesita ukes cierto?'_

Gracias por aguantar hasta el final de la historia, por eso les dejo una pequeña preview del próximo capitulo xD

¡Nos vemos! Pórtense mal, cuídense mucho y coman mucho chocolate


End file.
